Baby Intelligence vs. Harry Potter
Every generation has a Chosen One. Well, in this case, the Chosen Two. Like Baby Intelligence, the S.M.S.B. Grandmaster, and Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to figure out who would win a Death Battle. Baby Intelligence Wiz: As the orphaned son of Rotta Hecks and a distant relative of the Dark Lord, Baby Intelligence carries the blood of the most powerful Dark mutant ever known. He was raised by his mentor, Sheriff Bladepoint, who immediately began his training in the ways of mutantry. Boomstick: What the hell is mutantry? Wiz: The force in mutants' cells that gives them superpowers, of course. Baby Intelligence graduated when he was only a month and took up residence in the MBH, which stands for Mutant Baby Home. Boomstick: Baby Intelligence's weapon of choice is the sword, a classic weapon with a modern twist called [https://the-super-babies.wikia.com/wiki/Might Might.] Wiz: Despite having little formal training, Baby Intelligence advanced in swordfighting much faster than any other existing child. Boomstick: He even took out a Siantrepedoobles with it. What a badass! Wiz: A Siantrepedus. Baby Intelligence prefers an aggressive yet emotionless style that knows when to protect and when to lay waste to anything he can reach. Boomstick: Despite what you might think, the sword isn't just a killing tool; it also works pretty damn well for defense. The power of the Light, well, it can't be undone. Wiz: Indeed, Baby Intelligence's most instrumental tool is his powers to think profoundly, cast Shields out of nothingness, and telekinetically alter the positions of objects and even people. Boomstick: You do not want to eff with this guy. The potency of his superpowers ain't got limits. There are no limits in Potstones! Wiz: Baby Intelligence has dealt with a wide variety of enemies, ranging from war robots to dangerous Dark mutants, one of which Baby Intelligence had to wield the Voice of Sir Edgar Caravan to beat. Boomstick: He had to work with the Chosen One, and the red lights flashed around that fool Lord quicker than Wiz gets ratted out by chicks. Wiz: What?! Shut it, Boomstick. He still carries the Voice, but he's been forbidden to use it. At least when he's with Lindsay. At least I think he does... Boomstick: Ha, Ha, anyways, Baby Intelligence doesn't have an obvious weakness, aside from some pretty serious emotional instability. He doesn't know what the hell he's supposed to be doing and all he used to care about was finding his place in the world at any cost. Wiz: While Baby Intelligence is a good teacher, he certainly found his place on the Crodela pitch, where he plays as a Brightener for the Holy Mackerels. Boomstick: Holy mackerel! Hmm. Why would I stop a hideous narcissist from destroying the world? Because that's why superheroes exist! Harry Potter Wiz: As an orphan, Harry Potter carries the talents of the most powerful dark wizard ever known: Lord Voldemort. He was raised by his aunt and uncle, who kept him safe by disguising his true power before being taught by a wise old mentor in the ways of magic. Boomstick: Now why does that sound familiar? Wiz: Harry wields an 11 inch phoenix core holly wand. He has learned many spells and is exceptionally skilled in charms. Boomstick: His trademark attack is the disarming charm, Expelleraptamus... or whatever. Wiz: Charm Expelliarmus. Boomstick: ...Which can either knock a weapon away or throw the opponent through the air. Wiz: He is also well-versed in the Stunning Spell. He can confuse with charm temporarily confuses the target, Charm Confundo and protect himself with Protrego. Boomstick: Yet everything he does usually consists of disarming and stunning people. Wiz: His firebolt is a racing broom that can reach 150 miles per hour in less than 10 seconds. Boomstick: That's even faster than Wiz getting shot down by a woman! Wiz: Right!... wait, no! Back to spells! Harry is also experienced in curses. He destroys objects with Reducto, slashes enemies with Sectumsempra, and controls minds with Imperius. Boomstick: And then there's the killing curse...adda...abava... Wiz: Avada Kedavra. But Harry's never used the killing curse since it requires murderous intent and wicked anger or...whatever. Boomstick: Harry also knows appara... teleporting, and can do it without a wand. Wiz: His training in Occlumency defends his mind from any sort of mental attack or illusion. Boomstick: And he's got all sorts of other spells, but I seriously doubt the tickle charm's gonna help him much in the fight, so let's move on. Wiz: Harry owns the Cloak of Invisibility, an unrelenting Deathly Hallow that hides the wearer from sight and cannot be detected. Boomstick: Unless he makes a noise or pokes his foot out. Wiz: Harry is a quick draw with his wand and has performed many great feats at very young ages. He has also mastered non-verbal spells. Boomstick: By the time he was 17, he was beating up way more experienced wizards. In the battle for Hogwarts, he had no problem kicking a ton of Death Eater ass. Not to mention, Lord Voldemort himself. Wiz: Afterwards, Harry became head of the Dark Wizard Hunting Aura office, even though he is technically a Hogwarts drop-out. Boomstick: He never did finish that seventh year, but I guess if you killed the lord of ultimate evil, you'd get a G.E.D. Harry uses his wand on a candle in a jar, which creates a huge fire. He then uses another spell to put it out. Harry: Engorgio. Reducio! Death Battle In the Room of Requirement, Harry Potter is standing when he notices Baby Intelligence walking towards him with Might, his personal sword, drawn. He reaches for his holly wand as Baby Intelligence angles his weapon and poses. FIGHT! Leaping into the air and landing in a perfect arc, Baby Intelligence makes the first lunge at Harry Potter, swinging Might at him with a high-pitched yell. Harry dodges two swipes at his legs by jumping and, backing his right leg to gain leverage while keeping his left one straight, fires two non-verbal Stunning spells at Baby Intelligence, who quickly projects a Shield to block them. “Expelliarmus!” Baby Intelligence has no idea what this means, but he gets the picture when Might shoots out of his hand and across the vast chamber. Thinking quickly, he uses telekinesis to throw Harry against the wall and proceeds to throw several objects at him with his mutantry. “Protrego!” The objects glance off of Harry's wand, and, kneeling on the ground, he realizes one of them is the Sorting Hat, seemingly appearing out of nowhere just as he needed it badly. Without further ado, Harry leaps to his feet and swings the Sword of Godric Gryffindor at the superhero with roar, but Baby Intelligence parries the blow, though the tremendous force behind the swing jars his bones, and the infant disarms him with a powerful thrust. Baby Intelligence prepares to swing, but he's pushed back as if by an invisible fist, clearly Harry just recovered his wand. He looks up, but is unable to prevent the next incantation as he coughs into the dust on the ground. “Accio Firebolt!” Before either of them move again, a high-class broomstick comes smashing through the window, causing a small explosion of glass. Baby Intelligence is dazed and cannot prevent this. Harry takes off and flies, but Baby Intelligence reaches out with his telekinesis and brings down the broom. Harry goes spiraling outside and out the door of the Room of Hidden Things, landing with a thud as Baby Intelligence charges after him, having had plenty of time to recuperate. Whirling around, Harry disarms him with a simple flourish. Might shoots out of Baby Intelligence's hand, but Harry's subsequent Stunning Spell is deflected by a mutated Shield that disappears the moment the magic reflects off of it. Harry fires two more spells, but Baby Intelligence steps quickly to the side and attempts to telekinetically blast him out of a nearby window seven stories plummeting down and to the Black Lake...or his death. ”Reducto!” Harry shouts almost simultaneously. The charge of energy is far too great and both child heroes are flung backward in opposite directions, landing on the floor as the connection breaks. Baby Intelligence's head is pounding, he doesn't wait for Harry to get his wand back, he takes his most cautious and desperate aim, and throws Might at him. It is not exactly a direct hit, but it lands squarely in his arm. As Harry gives a scream of pain, blood seeping onto the tiles, Baby Intelligence kicks him in the head and gives him one last disgusted look as Harry's life force evaporates. KO!! Results Boomstick: Woah, Harry fought pretty damn well. Wiz: And yet, while Harry was a talented fighter, Baby Intelligence outdid him with a combination of wit and agility...but mostly dumb luck. Boomstick: Well, Harry was a little child and Baby Intelligence was a superhero, so... Wiz: The Winner is Baby Intelligence. Do you agree with the results of Baby Intelligence vs. Harry Potter? Yes No The result was right, the reasoning was not Category:Beethoven4ever Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Children' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle